escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Eries Aston
"I don't want to see Millerna hurt. It's always the woman who ends up being hurt!" - Eries Aston 'Eries Aston '''is the second eldest Princess of Asturia. Contrasting with her sisters, Eries is quiet and controlled. In addition, she has not been married off, unlike her sisters. King Aston appears to respect her more than Millerna, whom he dismisses throughout the series. Appearance Eries is a tall, slim woman with long silvery blond hair and blue-violet eyes. She wears gold ear cuffs and usually wears form-fitting clothing that taper at the knee in mostly blues and cream colors. Personality In contrast to Millerna's impulsiveness, Eries is more sensible and grounded. Although she may come off as distant, she is very concerned for the happiness and futures of both family (her sister and father) and associates (Allen). Life on Gaea "Royalty should use their position for the sake of their people." Eries is first seen at the dinner held in the royal castle in Palas to celebrate Van's victory over the three Asturian mercenaries. While listening to the exchange between Allen and Millerna, she tells Allen that Millerna has been betrothed, and he congratulates Millerna. After Allen carries a sleeping Hitomi to bed, Eries confronts him about his relationship with Millerna, warning him not to lead Millerna on, and not to replace Marlene with her just because of their similarities. Allen claims he will never fall in love again, and Eries, looking at Hitomi asleep behind him, she calls him a liar and runs away. The first time Millerna tries to leave Asturia with Allen, with the help of the Mole Man, Eries comes after her sister and asks her to return to the castle. The second time she decides to leave on her own, Eries confronts her sister about her behavior. She wants Millerna to be more sensible and give up her training as a doctor, believing that royalty should use their privileged position to help their people. Millerna protests that she loves Allen, and leaves despite Eries' concerns. When Van, Hitomi, and the others return to Asturia, Millerna announces that she will be going through with her wedding to Dryden. Eries enters the room and informs them that when Millerna left the country, King Aston became so worried that he fell ill, and she glares at Allen. Eries states that Allen's "crimes" have been forgiven. Later that day, she meets Allen in the graveyard, where he is standing over his mother's grave. She tells Allen to let go of Millerna, believing that she has found happiness with Dryden, and Allen agrees, saying that Dryden is a good man, and he doesn't believe that this marriage is only a political one; otherwise, he "would have killed him." Eries is touched by his statement. Celena returns to the Schezar mansion while Allen is there. Allen and Celena meet Eries in the graveyard again, where Allen explains that Celena has lost her memory. Since he can't stay to take care of Celena in the middle of the war, he asks Eries to help take care of her. Eries smiles and agrees to watch over her at the palace, but then Celena reverts into Dilandau, calls Jajuka, and returns to Zaibach. In the ending scene, Eries and Millerna are seen watching Hitomi return to Earth in a pillar of light. Trivia * Eries is the eldest living sister, but the line of succession falls instead to her younger sister, Millerna. According to the ''Escaflowne Compendium, this is because she refuses all marriage prospects due to unrequited feelings for Allen. This is not explicitly confirmed or refuted by the anime. Gallery eries_ep07_00.png|Episode 7. eries_ep07_01.png|Episode 7. eries_ep07_02.png eries_ep07_03.png eries_ep09.png|Episode 9. eries_ep19_01.png|Episode 19. eries_ep19_02.png|Episode 19. eries_ep19_03.png|Episode 19. Fateful Decision 8.png|Episode 24. Eternal Love 33.png|Episode 26. Aston,Eries Category:Alive Category:Princess Category:Asturia Category:Females Category:Royal